Worlds Collide, Part 2: Sonic Boom
Worlds Collide, Part 2: Sonic Boom is the 2nd episode of Season 1 in [[Justice League: Rings of the Force|''Justice League: Rings of the Force]]. '''Characters' Featured Characters * Sonic the Hedgehog Supporting Characters * Justice League ** Aquaman / Arthur Curry ** Batman / Bruce Wayne ** Black Canary / Dinah Lance (first appearance as Black Canary) ** Cyborg / Victor Stone (also a member of the Teen Titans) ** Geo-Force / Brion Markov ** Green Arrow / Oliver "Ollie" Queen ** Green Lantern / Hal Jordan ** Martian Manhunter / J'onn J'onzz (first appearance) ** Nightwing / Dick Grayson ** Shazam *** Billy Batson ** Star Sapphire / Carol Ferris (first appearance) ** Supergirl / Kara Danvers / Kara Zor-El ** Superman / Clark Kent / Kal-El ** Wonder Woman / Diana of Themyscira * Teen Titans ** Beast Boy / Garfield Logan ** Kid Flash / Wally West ** Stargirl / Courtney Whitmore ** Starfire / Koriand'r ** Superboy / Conner Kent / Kon-El ** Raven ** Robin / Damian Wayne ** Tempest / Garth ** Terra / Tara Markov ** Wonder Girl / Cassandra "Cassie" Prince Trevor * Barbara Gordon * Lois Lane * Princess Elise (first appearance) * Chris Thorndyke (first appearance) * Freedom Fighters ** Amy Rose (first appearance) ** Blaze the Cat (first appearance) ** Knuckles the Echidna (first appearance) ** Miles "Tails" Prower (first appearance) ** Nicole (first appearance) ** Shadow the Hedgehog (first appearance) ** Silver the Hedgehog (first appearance) * Old Republic ** Commander Cody ** Clone Troopers ** Jedi Coucil *** Anakin Skywalker *** Obi-Wan Kenobi (first appearance) *** Yoda ** Padmé Amidala (first appearance) Villains * The Society ** Ares ** Atrocitus (first appearance) ** Bane ** Black Adam ** Black Manta (first appearance) ** Captain Cold / Leonard Snart (first appearance) ** Cheetah / Barbara Ann Miverna (first appearance) ** Deathstroke / Slade Wilson ** Joker (Removed from team) ** Killer Frost / Louise Lincoln (first appearance) ** Lex Luthor ** Poison Ivy / Pamela Isley (first appearance) ** Scarecrow / Jonathan Crane (first appearance) ** Sinestro ** Solomon Grundy Other Characters * Red Hood / Jack Napier (first appearance) (as an illusion or vision) Plot As Sonic shows off his moves in the Watchtower Training Room and teaches the Titans in performing some of them, the Justice League members watch news of Sonic's heroic actions on Metropolis, including saving the citizens from getting killed by Darth Vader, stopping Amon Sur's invasion and exposing Max Lord's villainy to public eyes, and find themselves greatly impressed. Meanwhile, in Soleanna, Princess Elise overhears of Sonic's disappearance and expresses her deep concern of him, on which Padmé assures her that he will be fine as Anakin Skywalker senses that Sonic's presence in the new universe is slowly merging its Sun with the one of their dimension, although Anakin ends up experiencing the same vision Sonic saw while in the Chaos Control Vortex, and sees it as a great disturbance within the Force. Right after overhearing of Sonic's story about his world, the Justice League discuss a plan to contact his dimension while Sonic, refusing to wait due to his friends' possible concern for him, thinks of a way to do the same in his own. Using the Technics he learned in Soleanna, Sonic goes on a focusing ritual which allows him to connect his mind with other worlds. Elise is able to speak with Sonic through the same ritual and the two exchange loving sibling-like banters as Anakin senses Sonic enough to help Tails and Obi-Wan track his location as they hope that Sonic can find a way to contact them back. Just as the Justice League are contacted by Lois Lane about the Joker's plan, which is being supported by Lex Luthor's Society, they rush in to stop the villains and Sonic, sensing that the Leaguers' mission might give him an opportunity to contact his dimension, follows them. The Justice League arrives in Metropolis to confront Lex Luthor and his Society and a battle issues. While the Leaguers keep Luthor and his group occupied, Sonic, Robin and Terra search for the Joker's Nuclear Bomb. As the two young heroes discuss an idea to defuse the bomb and free the Joker's hostages (as the Clown Prince of Crime is bringing on the challenge of choosing to save the city or the hostages), Sonic manages to replace the bomb's explosive capsules for six Motherboxes he confiscated from the Project Cadmus facility Max Lord was in. He also connects the bomb with his A.I. Nicole, who converts the bomb into an Hyper dimensional Portal Projector with the Chaos Emeralds as the Power Core, and takes the capsules to other places the Society would not plan to explode, allowing Robin and Terra to free the hostages without concerning of the bomb as Lois and Barbara, who were spying on the field to report Metropolis about the Joker's mad scheme, interview Sonic about his plans. Seeing what the two are doing, the Joker presses the trigger, but ends up tricked by Sonic into exploding the other tools and protocols the Society members had built for their future plans: * A Doomsday Weapon built by the Trench as ordered by Black Manta to help destroy Atlantis. * The Ur-Forge (a powerful device built by the Weaponners of Qward for the Sinestro Corps). * A statue of Athena built for Ares by the Spartans to be used as a deception for the Amazons (similar to the Trojan Horse). * Poison Ivy's Botanic Lab, where she was working on drugs which would turn humans into plants. * A Lexcorp facility with Superhuman Clones in it. * The Joker's playground (it may not be any weapon, but Sonic targeted it as his punishment of the Joker's unwanted use of the Chaos Emerald.) Outraged of this, the Joker goes to confront Sonic, who (able to see a scar in the Joker's body (which is the same scar he inflicted in the entity he wounded in the Vortex)) recognizes the Joker and confirms him to be the homicidal threat he was warned about. The Joker attacks Sonic, who counterattacks and singlehandedly beats him down after "breaking his smile" (Sonic punches the Joker so hard he not only breaks his teeth, but also rips the Joker's smile tattoo off his face). The Society members, seeing Sonic as the one responsible for foiling their plans before they could even begin, also arrive to challenge him, but Sonic proves himself a powerful adversary who defeats them all one by one before revealing that he (temporarily) knows all of their traits "thanks to the Joker". Knowing that the Joker was the one who brought Sonic to their world when he tried to kill Robin, Terra and Beast Boy and wrongfully accusing him for "creating Sonic", Luthor forcibly kicks the Joker out of the Society and they leave him and Harley Quinn behind. As the Leaguers voice their impressions of Sonic's performance, Nicole completes the device and Sonic reunites with his friends right after their universe's Sun completely merges with the one of the League's dimension. Just then, Sonic returns to the Leaguers' world and introduces his group to them, to which Flash comments: "Well... this just got a lot more interesting...". "To Be Continued..." Voice Cast * Michael Rosenbaum as Sonic the Hedgehog * Stuart Allan as Robin * Ashley Johnson as Terra * Kevin Conroy as Batman * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Tara Strong as Miles "Tails" Prower, Supergirl, Raven * George Newbern as Superman * Susan Eisenberg as Wonder Woman * Dana Delany as Lois Lane * Jason Marsden as Geo-Force * Phil LaMarr as Knuckles the Echidna * James Arnold Taylor as Obi-Wan Kenobi * Scott Porter as Chris Thorndyke * Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise * Scott Menville as Silver the Hedgehog * Christopher Daniel Barnes as Shadow the Hedgehog * Yuri Lowenthal as Tempest * Nathan Fillion as Green Lantern * Olivia d'Abo as Star Sapphire * Alan Tudyk as Green Arrow * Vanessa Marshall as Black Canary * Troy Baker as Nightwing, Sinestro * Tom Kane as Master Yoda * Carl Lumbly as Martian Manhunter * Ali Hillis as Oracle / Barbara Gordon * Kath Soucie as Nicole * Mae Whitman as Wonder Girl * Robbie Daymond as Beast Boy * Jennifer Hale as Blaze the Cat, Killer Frost * Laura Bailey as Starfire * Khary Payton as Cyborg, Black Manta * Sam Riegel as Superboy, Shazam * Natalie Lander as Stargirl * Jason Spisak as Kid-Flash * Dee Bradley Baker as Soldiers, Robots * Mark Rolston as Lex Luthor * Mark Hamill as the Joker * Nika Futterman as Cheetah * Steve Blum as Ares * C. Thomas Howell as Captain Cold * Robert Englund as Scarecrow * Tasia Valenza as Poison Ivy * Fred Tatasciore as Deathstroke, Bane, Solomon Grundy Category:Justice League: Rings of the Force Category:Episodes